wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Meitnerium
Le deuxième ensemble de donjon Bonjour, Je suis un jouer de world of warcraft. Je joue sur le serveur européens Vol'jin. Je suis un chasseur lvl 58 appelé dionysos, tauren et travailleur du cuir spécialisé dans les écailles de dragons. Je fais partie de la guilde guerriers apocalypse qui est constitué de québécois et francais. Mes perso sont: dionysos chasseur lvl 60 (et oui enfin !!) http://www.wowdbu.com/5,17814.html dart druide lvl 60 http://www.wowdbu.com/5,20332.html orkal pretre lvl 36 :) Et je fais partie de la guilde Guerriers apocalypse. Je suis bien connaisseur des sites wiki, ayant déjà publier quelques articles scientifiques pour le site wikipédia. J'espère que ce site aura une aussi bonne envolée que les autres sites wiki, et je ferais mon possible pour aider à la constuction de ce site. Merci aux administrateurs pour ce si beau site... reste le traduc ingé Dungeon Set 2, also called Tier 0.5, is a collection of class sets. The Dungeon 2 sets are composed of rare and epic quality items. It is obtained by upgrading your Dungeon Set 1 armor set through quests. Also see Tiers. *Druid: Feralheart Raiment *Hunter: Beastmaster Armor *Mage: Sorcerer's Regalia *Paladin: Soulforge Armor *Priest: Vestments of the Virtuous *Rogue: Darkmantle Armor *Shaman: The Five Thunders *Warlock: Deathmist Raiment *Warrior: Battlegear of Heroism =Upgrade Quests= Step One: Bracers Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. The level required to start this quest is 58. ; Horde : The questgiver for the Horde is found in Thrall's Chamber. He tells you to collect 15 Venom Samples from Spiders/Scorpions in Silithus, and bring these and to him. He's one of the guys across the room from Thrall. The drop rate isn't bad, it only takes about a half hour. ; Alliance : For the Alliance, the quest giver is the human NPC named Deliana just inside the Ironforge throne room. She requires 15 Blood Samples from the bears and/or wintersabers in Winterspring, as well as . The drop rate seemed to be 5-15%, as of patch 1.10.2. Much lower than it was in 1.10. If you intend to do the next step of the chain to get the gloves and belt, you can save a return trip (as well as ) by picking up a Fel Elemental Rod before you leave. See the Winterspring section below for more info. After giving you your shiny new bracers, they send you to Gadgetzan to talk to a friend of theirs. Step Two: Belt and Gloves Mux's Mats In Gadgetzan, you talk to one Mux Manascrambler. He requests 1 Delicate Arcanite Converter, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 10 Stonescale Oil, and , as well as 25 "Volcanic Ash", obtained from Lava Pools in Burning Steppes (Overly large spawn points of Ash can be found at 43,45). He wants this to build an "Ectoplasmic Distiller" for his newest project, an "extra-dimensional ghost revealer". Volcanic Ash can be found all over the place, and looks just like the dirt piles found in Un'Goro Crater. You get 1-3 Volcanic Ash per pile, and it is a Quest Item (soulbound, only lootable if on the quest). Collecting these won't take long, maybe 15 minutes. Ectoplasms After assembling the Ectoplasmic Distiller, Mux sends you off with it to gather Ectoplasms; twelve each from Silithus, Winterspring, and Eastern Plaguelands. The Ectoplasmic Distiller is an item that you Use (right click) to drop in the game world, like a Shaman's totem. Doing so consumes 1 Goblin Rocket Fuel. The Distiller will remain on the ground for around 5 minutes. When you are nearby, you recieve a buff that allows you to collect Ectoplasm from the corpses of dead ghosts. You must have the buff at the time the mob dies in order to be able to loot the Ectoplasm. ;Silithus :The tortured night elves in Silithus are located in Southwind Village, along the middle of the eastern mountains. When you kill them, they spawn 0-3 bugs, which really limits how quickly you can kill them. (Warlocks can use Howl of Terror when the mob is nearly dead.) ;Eastern Plaguelands :The best place for Stable Ectoplasm in Eastern Plaguelands is Northdale, as there are nothing but ghosts there (but watch out for fear). Both the Banshees as well as the invisible ghosts will drop Ectoplasm. Have a Warlock buff you with Detect Greater Invisibility before heading here to avoid unwanted multi-pulls. ;Winterspring :Head to Lake Kel'Theril. Any of the mobs on the lake will drop it, but there are some ruins on the northwest part of the lake with very high concentrations of them. Southwest of the lake there are some more ruins with many ghosts. Tip: While in Winterspring, you can also pick up the "Fel Elemental Rod" that you'll need in a couple steps. This will save you a trip. See below for more info. Additional tips * To maximize your fuel, wait to drop the Distiller until just before your first enemy dies. * The distiller will vanish if you get too far away from it (it's forgiving, about 50-60 yards). * Multiple players (of the same faction) can share a single Distiller by pulling mobs to it. However, only one Ectoplasm can be looted per mob, so being in a group won't help. Also, you will not get the buff from a Distiller that somebody of the opposite faction dropped. * With careful planning and fast kills, it is possible to complete this quest with the eight Goblin Rocket Fuel that Mux gave you. However, classes that kill slowly will likely need more, so plan ahead and bring extras. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is non-elite, and quite easily soloable. You can find him hanging out at the northern tip of the lava pool (it shows up on the map) that's just west of the Pillar of Ash, loc around 35,58. He looks like a big Earth Elemental. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod Next, Mux will send you to Winterspring to get a "Fel Elemental Rod". It is purchased from the imp Vi'el (map), who resides in a cave near the entrance to Darkwhisper Gorge. You can sneak past the two Hederine Slayers at the entrance to the gorge, and also past the Felhound at the mouth of the cave if you pay careful attention to its patrol route. Purchase the rod from Vi'el for and take it back to Mux. If you buy the rod earlier on in the quest line (before the "Fel Elemental Rod" becomes a needed quest item), Vi'el will sell it to you for , as Mux suggests he should. Rewards After giving Mux the Fel Elemental Rod, he will send you back to your original questgiver (in Ironforge/Orgrimmar), who asks for the dungeon 1 set belt and gloves in exchange for the Dungeon 2 belt and epic gloves. Step Three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Baron Rivendare Your next step takes you, along with the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer, to the entrance of Stratholme to talk with the ghost of Anthion Harman. He asks you to rescue Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare. The quest is a timed event, requiring the group to engage Baron Rivendare in combat within 45 minutes once the second gate from the Stratholme service entrance has been opened. * NOTE: The rumour about using Spectral Essence to talk to the prisoner at the end is not true. Did strath in 1h on 3/30, and equipping at the end didn't reveal anyone. * WARNING: Using the Medallion of Faith and summoning Aurius for the Baron Rivendare fight seems to break the quest script and hence making this quest impossible to complete. Gathering Mats After the 45 min baron run you return to the ghost and he asks you for 3 Dark Iron Bar, 3 Mooncloth, 20 Enchanted Leather, and 4 Cured Rugged Hide. After you turn these in, he sends you to Dire Maul library to talk to Falrin Treeshaper. Ogre Warbeads Falrin Treeshaper in Dire Maul gives you a quest to gather 25 Ogre Warbeads off the ogres in Dire Maul and Lower Blackrock Spire. The droprate goes (roughly) as follows: Dire Maul (Outside): 1:30, Dire Maul (North): 1:5, Lower Blackrock Spire: 1:2. Although the drop rate is much higher in Lower Blackrock Spire, there is also much fewer ogres in that instance. It will require multiple runs of either instance to obtain all of the Ogre Warbeads required. Jeering Spectre's Essence Once you have 25 Ogre Warbeads, you return to Falrin Treeshaper. He will send you to gather 4 Dark Rune, 8 Large Brilliant Shard, and 1 Jeering Spectre's Essence (which will drop off ghosts in DM West.) The essence is a group drop and you do not need the quest to recieve it. Afterwards, return to the librarian he gives you a banner to take to BRD. Immediately after recieving the banner, you will be attacked by 5 to 6 ghosts which will spawn close by. It does not seem to matter if you win the battle or not. Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet Once you get the banner, you have to go to BRD and kill Theldren's Army and retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. To do this, just go in the arena, use the banner while the dwarf is "sentencing" you, and destroy all the mobs that come out of the gates. NOTE: Do not forget to get the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet from Theldren. These mobs behave like a pvp group with a mage, healer, warrior, rogue, and sometimes a dynamite tossing goblin. Can't taunt them so they go for healers. Not too hard if done with a mage. The completion of the event spawns a box of loot and you get to keep the banner in case you want to get the loot again in the future. You turn in the quest to the NPC at the Stratholme enterance at which point he will send you back to IF/Org. Reward At this point, you receive your Dungeon 2 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots. (Pants and Shoulders are blue, Boots are epic.) Step Four: Helm and Chest BRD/UBRS/Silithus Go to Blackrock Mountain and talk to a ghost right outside the BRS entrance using your ghost revealer. He gives you the quest "Three Kings of Flame" which requires you to collect 1 Incindicite of Incendius, 1 Ember of the Emberseer, 1 Cinder of Cynders, and 1 Hallowed Brazier. To get these, you have to kill Incendius in BRD, Emberseer in UBRS, The Duke of Cynders in Silithus, and obtain honored with the Argent Dawn to buy a Hallowed Brazier ( ) from an Argent Dawn Quartermaster. The Duke of Cynders will be the hardest, since you must collect all the twilight gear to summon a duke, and have only a one in four chance of getting the Duke of Cynders. Note that if you turn in Twilight texts to the hermit Ordell, he may send you a scroll in the mail that will allow you to summon the correct duke. The item you want is Scroll: Create Signet of Beckoning. The Left Piece of The Amulet ;You need to complete one of the following quests : You receive one of the following quests at random. People of the same and different classes have received different quests. You will need to complete that quest before moving on to your "summon" quest, which is the step after this. Each of these quests requires you to get 1 item from somewhere in the game world, and return it the ghost in BRM. The drop rate on each quest seems to be about equal, anywhere from 5-20 kills. Easily doable by 2 people. *Go to Purgation Isle in Hillsbrad Foothills and kill Condemned Monks, Cursed Paladins or Writhing Mages for the Soul Ashes of the Banished. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Scholomance to summon the spirit of Kormok in Ras Frostwhisper's chamber. *Go to Tyr's Hand in Eastern Plaugelands and kill Preatorians for the Brilliant Sword of Zealotry. They are found toward the rear of Tyr's Hand. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Scarlet Stratholme to summon the spirits of Jarien and Sothos in Grand Crusader Dathrohan's chamber. *Go to Hive'Regal in Silithus and kill Hive'Regal Burrowers, Hive'Regal Spitfires or Hive'Regal Slavemakers for the Druidical Remains. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Lower Blackrock Spire to summon the spirit of Mor Grayhoof in Warmaster Voone's chamber. *Go to Frostwhisper Gorge in Winterspring and kill Frostmaul Giants or Frostmaul Preservers for the Starbreeze Village Relic. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Dire Maul East to summon the spirit of Isalien in Alzzin the Wildshaper's chamber. Note, that as long as you've done the first half of the summoning quest; gathering the reagents and turned them in for the next step, you do not have to do YOUR summon quest. If your quest says to perform the summoning in Balnazzar's room, but you have a guildmate who needs to summon Mor Grayhoof in Lower Blackrock Spire, you can help kill her, and loot your left (or right) piece of the amulet. You then turn in the amulet and move onto the next step of the quest. It is unknown if bosses summoned with the *final* brazier you receive at the end of the quest line will drop the amulet pieces for people on that step of the quest. Dustwallow Marsh The ghost outside of BRS will send you to gather 20 Bloodkelp from Alcaz Island in Dustwallow Marsh. Bloodkelp can drop in quantities of 1-2 from the 59-60 Elite Nagas or in quantities of 1-3 from "Bloodkelp Baskets", usually found near or inside the various buildings on the island. The Right Piece of The Amulet Now you need to do another of the quests listed at The Left Piece of The Amulet. The quests are once again random and you may receive the right piece the same way you received your left piece. Upper Blackrock Spire Return to the Ghost outside of BRS with the quest item and he will send you to gather Bracers off of Orcs in BRS. Accounts state that the Orcs in UBRS have a much higher drop rate than the Orcs in LBRS. Your mileage may vary. Once again return to the Ghost outside of BRS. Give him the bracers and a Flask of Supreme Power and he will give you what you need to summon Lord Valthalak in the Beasts Room in UBRS. Clear to the Beasts room. Kill the Beast. Summon Lord Valthalak. Kill Lord Valthalak and loot the quest item. TALK TO THE SPIRIT OF LORD VALTHALAK AND THEN AND ONLY THEN, return to the Ghost outside of BRS. He will send you back to the NPC where you started the entire quest chain (Ironforge/Orgrimmar) for your Helm and Breastplate. =Items you will need= In addition to making you go around and kill this, gather that, etc. the various NPCs also request a number of tradeskill items. On Test, everything necessary was in our inventory when we logged into the pre-made characters. The list of everything you will need is as follows: Bracers * Belt & Gloves *1 Delicate Arcanite Converter *4 Greater Eternal Essence *10 Stonescale Oil * ** to Mux Manascrambler ** to buy a Quest Item: Fel Elemental Rod (or if you are not on the quest to buy it) * Extra Goblin Rocket Fuel as needed Shoulders, Boots, & Pants *3 Dark Iron Bars *3 Mooncloth *20 Enchanted Leather *4 Cured Rugged Hide *8 Large Brilliant Shard *4 Dark Runes Helm & Chest * to buy a Quest Item: Hallowed Brazier *1 Twilight Cultist Robe (Thottbot) (+ 3 others to get the 3 Abyssal Crest needed to get the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station) *1 Twilight Cultist Mantle (Thottbot) (+ 3 others to get the 3 Abyssal Crest needed to get the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station) *1 Twilight Cultist Cowl (Thottbot) (+ 3 others to get the 3 Abyssal Crest needed to get the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station) *1 Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station (Thottbot) (i.e. 1 Large Brilliant Shard and the 3 sets of Twilight Cultist listed above) *1 Signet of Beckoning: Fire (or luck) (Thottbot) *1 Flask of Supreme Power --Total gold: (Costs for buying materials excluded) = See also = http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/ Rayon réducteur Gnome * Niveau de talent requis:205 * Échangeable: Oui * Utiliser: Équiper le bijou, choisir la cible et click droit sur le bijou. ** Réduit la taille de la cible pour 15 secondes, résduit sa taille physique et sa puissance d'attaquepar 250. cooldown de 5 minutes. * Bonne chance de briser (environ 1 sur 8) ** Réduit votre groupe entier pour 15 secondes. ** Réduit tout les ennemies dans une région d'environ 10 à 15 piede Shrink all enemies in a medium radius (10 ou 15 yards; frapat le groupe ennemi au complet) autours de la cible pour 15 secondes. ** Aggrandi la cible au lieu de le réduire pour 15 secondes. Augmente la taille physique et la puissance d'attauqe de 250. ** Aggrandi votre groupe entier pour 15 secondes. * Notes: Il est bon de l'utiliser toutes les 5 minutes. Même si l'effet n'est pas toujours celui voulu, parfois les effets lors du bris sont bénéfiques. Réduire la taille d'une cible guerrier est très avantageuse. Si la cible est un lanceur de sort, les effets sont moindres. L'effet visuel est très amusant, notamment lorsque la cibles est déjà de petite taille (gnome ou nain) Lil' Smokey * Skill Level:205 * Tradeable:No * To Use:Right click to summon/dismiss this trophy pet. * Breakdown Effects ** None * Notes: When you renew your Gnomish Engineering Membership (which expires once every 12 days played, though you can renew before that) you will sometimes get this schematic in the mail. A gnomish-only trophy pet. Gnomish Net-o-Matic Projector * Skill Level:210 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to a trinket slot, target an enemy and right click to net. 10 minute cooldown. ** Roots the enemy in place for 10 seconds. ~25 yard range. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** Roots user in place for 30 seconds. ** Roots target for 10 seconds, roots user for 20 seconds, draws user to melee range with target. * Notes: Handy for classes that don't have a way to slow down their enemies at range. The backfire can be disasterous with that long duration, so either be a) prepared to stand and fight or b) a gnome. It doesn't happen often enough that you'll regret having this device, though. Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt * Skill Level:215 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to the belt slot then right click to shield. ** Puts up a shield that absorbs all damage for 500 points or 10 minutes, whichever comes first. 1 hour cooldown. ** Belt is Leather, +6 stamina, 66 armor. (Sorry, casters.) * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** "Sends wearer to another dimension": Banishes you for 20 seconds (cannot act, immune to everything). * Notes: Sort of dissapointing for the cloth-wearing engineers who cannot use this, but fun for everyone else. When used in a group as an emergency measure, even the backfire is benificial. You cannot be healed while banished, but at least your group can take care of whatever is killing you. If you're alone, the backfire won't help you, but if you're going to die anyway, it can't hurt you either, so flip that giant doodad on the buckle and pray. Gnomish Rocket Boots * Skill Level:225 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to the boot slot, right click to sprint. ** Speed burst (About 150-160% normal walking speed, roughly equivalent to rogue sprint) for 20 seconds. 30 minute cooldown. ** Boots are Cloth, 41 armor. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** Effect ends early. ** Small chance to be 'confused' for 5 seconds during the duration. Wearer cannot act, and runs in random directions (at boosted speed!). The effect doesn't end the boost effect, you can recover and keep running. ** Wearer rooted in place for 20 seconds. ** Boots explode damaging and stunning wearer, damage varies, usually not enough to kill you at full hit points, but may if you're hurt and trying to escape. ** Boots break. Leaves a container in your inventory containing some of the original parts. * Notes: These manage to be an even tradeoff. You usually have to give up a lot for the boot slot, even if you're already wearing cloth. While the breakdown effects don't happen often, they are almost always fatal since these are effectively an escape device. However, when you've no other way to get away (and even if you do have a way and your timers are down) and the boots work, you'll want to kiss them. They're also very futuristic looking and stylish... stylish, at least, if you're wearing all silver. These are functionally identical to Goblin Rocket Boots, the only difference being the ingredients. Additionally, if you have multiple speed-boosting objects equipped, such as these and a Nifty Stopwatch, activating one will add a 5 minute cooldown to the other, preventing multiple item sprint (this cooldown is also added to your Gnomish Cloaking Device. No escape for the wicked). You can avoid the 5 minute cooldown on the stopwatch by not having it equipped. You will still have the 30 second item-use delay before you can activate it. Rogue sprint and potion sprint are on separate timers, and can be used in a chain with Rocket Boots. Removing the boots while rocket sprinting ends the effect. Gnomish Battle Chicken * Skill Level:230 * Tradeable:No * To Use: Equip to a trinket slot, right click to summon a fighting chicken for 90 seconds. 30 minute cooldown. ** Since version 1.4, the chicken you summon improves with your engineering skill. The chicken hits for 25-30, which stays about the same as his level improves, though he's able to hit higher level things more often with his new levels. His level is equal to your engineering skill/5, so he's level 60 at skill 300, though he'll get bonus levels if you are a gnome with max skill of 315 (to level 63) or somehow aquire an engineering skill bonus some other way. The chicken has "pet hit points" so will die much faster then a normal creep of the same level. The chicken will occasionally enter "Chicken Rage" and swing twice as fast at double attack power for about 20 seconds; and higher level chickens have a "Battle Squawk" which improves the attack speed of all nearby friendlies (chicken included)by 4%. Note that you do not need to make additional trinkets to get a stronger chicken; a chicken appropriate per your current engineering skill is summoned each time you use this item. * Breakdown Effects ** None. * Notes: It's a giant (gnome-sized) chicken. It fights for you. There's not much more you could ask for. It behaves the same as other automatic engineered pets, that is: like a warlock or hunter pet on agressive. It has an aggro range, and will go after anything that attacks you if it's idle. Especially handy in PvP against casters since it swings so fast, especially when raging. A lot of engineers like this better then the roughly equivalent Mithril Dragonling since it lasts 30 seconds longer and has half the cooldown, even though it's not as powerful in combat. Also, the chicken is on a separate cooldown timer then the dragonlings so it's possible to have both out at the same time (the chicken, for some reason, must come out first, then the dragonling. Otherwise you'll get a "not ready yet" message until the dragonling dies). Add in a Compact Harvest Reaper Kit (which must be deployed third) and a Mechanical Squrrel and you've got a full squad of robots following you for a while. For bonus points, get a mind control capped humanoid, be a hunter, and control a mechanical target with your universal remote. An army of pets. Gnomish Mind Control Cap * Skill Level:235 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Equip to the head slot, target a humanoid and right click to hypnotize. 1 hour cooldown. ** Gives you "control" of the target for a very short period of time (about 20 seconds). Target effectivly becomes your pet (see notes) ** Helm is Cloth, +14 Spirit, 50 armor. (nifty look, too) * Breakdown Effects ** Wearer becomes target's pet for a short period of time. * Notes: The effect is nifty, and since you can activate it and then take it off (well, take it off as soon as you're out of combat), it doesn't cost you your head slot for long. Especially fun in PvP when you enslave a key member of the invading army. The target becomes a standard pet with a bar above your main bar with agressive, defensive and passive modes, as well as special abilities you can trigger(in the case of NPC's) or their first hotbar (in the case of players). Gnomish Death Ray * Skill Level:240 * Tradeable:No * To Use:Equip in a trinket slot, target an enemy, right click to begin channeling. 5 minute cooldown. ** As you channel (4 seconds) the device does a random amount of damage (reports in the range of 400-600) to you, split over 4, 1 second ticks. When the channeling is complete target is zapped for approximatly 150% of the damage you took (600-1200 or more). Note that the damage estimate of 150% is very rough; this device is probably like the Goblin Sapper Charge, in that it does a random number 400-600 to you and a different random number 600-1400 to your enemy. * Breakdown Effects ** None. * Notes: This is the only reliable gnomish device that directly harms an enemy. The damage to the wearer is physical damage and preventable by shields (like, say, a Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt), and the damage it deals appears irresistable except by very high level bosses. Also note that damage from other sources doesn't interrupt the channel like it would for other spells or effects. Moving still cancels the channel, leaving you with part of the damage and nothing to show for it. Obvious use in battle, but use carefully. World Enlarger * Skill Level:260 * Tradeable:Yes, but only to other Gnome Engineers * To Use:Right click to enlarge the world for 5 minutes. 60 minute cooldown. ** Note it's not a trinket. Can be activated from your inventory. "Enlarging the World" effectivly shrinks you down to 20% your normal size. * Breakdown Effects ** None. * Notes: Combined with the shrink effect from Noggenfogger Elixir, this will make your character only a few inches tall. Gnomish Alarm-O-Bot * Skill Level:265 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use:Right click to summon your Alarm-O-Bot. ** One charge, lasts 10 minutes. Sends out a "ping" in a 10 yard radius every 30 seconds that reveals stealthed targets. * Breakdown Effects ** None, but is lootable after it is killed by the creator to recover some lost parts. * Notes: Most engineers consider this almost useless. The 30 second cooldown on the ping is more then enough time for a rogue or druid to sneak up and gut you. The high creation cost, even when offset by the recovered materials after it dies, makes this more of a toy then a useful invention. You can, however, have it out with your other pets, adding to the clanking army of robots look. Ultrasafe Transporter - Gadgetzan * Skill Level:285 * Tradeable:No * To Use:Equip in a trinket slot, right click to teleport to Gadgetzan. 4 hour cooldown. ** Casting time is 10 seconds, the same as your Hearthstone. Does NOT share a timer with the Hearthstone. * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** Teleport you just outside of Gadgetzan... a few dozen yards in the air. Bring a Parachute Cloak. ** May replace you with your Evil Twin for 2 hours. (No actual game effect). * Notes: More teleportation is always handy. Go to Engineering